


Jones, Ianto Jones - Watcher

by wereleopard58



Series: Watcher [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith needs a watcher and she finds one, in Cardiff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jones, Ianto Jones - Watcher

Title: Jones, Ianto Jones - Watcher  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG at the moment  
Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood, Buffy and Angel  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, Buffy or Angel. I wish.  
Summary: Faith needs a watcher and she finds one, in Cardiff  
Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B Kate this is your fault and you saying that I might as well post the start of the stories that we talked about or we will forget them. You just want to read em LOL.

Chapter One

Faith stood in the shadows watching the young man. She knew that he had no idea about being a watcher but she needed someone and maybe, together they could find there way through this. She knew it was a huge leap but this was her last choice and as soon as she read about his father something called out to her. This was meant to be.

Ianto Jones was meant to be her watcher, she could feel it.

XXXXX

Ianto left the tourist information bureau, he had the odd feeling that he was being watched. It was the same one he had been having for the last week but no matter what he did he couldn't find anyone. In his job he didn't take things at face value, if something felt off then it probably was.

It was late at night and he had been working late. Actually working late with the rest of Torchwood. The rift had thrown a lot at them and they were all tired. He needed to get something to eat. So here he was heading to buy food.

XXXXX

Something was definitely off about Ianto's situation. There was more to that story and she would find it out. She watched as Ianto stopped and looked around, he knew he was being watched. Faith grinned, that was something they definitely work on. He was aware of things around him.

The smile faded as she noticed that she wasn't the only one following him. A vampire.

"Sorry, you can't have my watcher." Faith muttered and moved out of her hiding place.

XXXXX

Ianto's breath caught in his chest as he was dragged into an alleyway and there in front of him was, well, a vampire.

One moment he was about to be bitten and the next he was sitting in a puddle staring up at a striking young woman kicking the vampire's arse.

She pulled out a stake and the vampire was a pile of dust, quick and easy.

"Newbie," she muttered before moving away. "Are you ok?" Faith asked holding out her hand.

Ianto took hold of it and she pulled him up easily.

"I'm fine, thank you." Ianto said politely studying her.

"I'm Faith."

"Hello Faith, I'm Ianto."

"Ianto Jones, I know." Faith knew that this could be a huge mistake.

Ianto moved away from her. "How do you know my name?"

"I found out about your father and traced you."

"My father, why did you want to find out about him he was a tailor?"

"He was more than that, or he was before."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ianto was starting to get annoyed.

"He was a watcher and I need one."

"I'm sorry but I am not into voyeurism."

Faith laughed. "You have a quick and wicked sense of humour. Working with you should be good."

"Work with? Will you tell me what is going on or I am leaving?" Ianto couldn't believe he was still standing there as it was.

"I'm a vampire slayer and I need a watcher. I need you Ianto Jones."

"Ok this isn't funny." Ianto muttered.

"I'm not joking, speak to your mother." Faith slowly reached into her pocket and took out pen and paper, she started to write. "This is my cell number and my hotel and room number. I'll be waiting." Faith walked away but before she left the alleyway she turned back to him. "But, I won't wait long. If you don't come to find me, I will be back to find you."

Ianto stood there frozen to the spot. Once she was out of sight he pulled out his phone.

"Hi mum, yes I need to talk to you urgently. I'll be around in a minute." Ianto put the phone in his pocket. "A vampire slayer? A watcher? What the hell is going on?"

TBC  
Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Title: Jones, Ianto Jones - Watcher  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG at the moment

Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood, Buffy and Angel  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, Buffy or Angel. I wish.  
Summary: Faith needs a watcher and she finds one and seeks him out in, Cardiff!

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B Kate this is your fault and you saying that I might as well post the start of the stories that we talked about or we will forget them. You just want to read em LOL.

Chapter Two

Mrs Jones smiled as her son walked in, but it vanished as she saw the look on his face. Something was wrong, seriously wrong.

"What…" Mrs Jones started to talk.

"What is a watcher?" Ianto watched her carefully and noticed the paling of her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She whispered hating the fact that she was lying to her son.

Ianto shook his head. "Someone called Faith came and saw me today. She said that she was a vampire slayer. Faith told me to talk to you. Now why would she do that if you know nothing?"

Mrs Jones knew that she had to tell him the truth or she would drive him away. "You're father was a watcher, just like your grandfather and your great-grandfather. Anyway you get the idea. A watcher trains the slayer, in simple terms. You were supposed to be trained and become the next one but you father wasn't one for following rules back in the day." She smiled at the thought of her husband. "He felt trapped and left the life behind and came here. We met fell in love. He told me everything and when I got pregnant he asked me not to say anything, ever if I could."

"Why didn't he want me to know?" Ianto asked sitting down next to her and took hold of her hand.

"It's dangerous job teaching a slayer most of them don't live that long."

Ianto laughed, they were worried about him having a job that was dangerous. He looked up and saw the confusion on his mother's face. "Sorry, it's just been a very strange day and that is saying something."

"Wait here." Mrs Jones got up, went over to a cupboard and opened it. She pulled out a key and gave it to her son. "Everything you need to know is in here. You're father kept everything just in case one day you needed to see it. He liked to plan as much in advance as he could."

Ianto grinned. "So that's where I get it from. Thank you." He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and headed out. He had a storage room to look at. He pulled out his phone, pushed a button and placed it against his ear. "Hi Jack, I'm not going to be able to make it in. No, I'm fine it's a family thing. No everything is fine, really. I will explain it to you when I understand it myself. Yeah, I see you soon. Bye,"

XXXXX

Faith stood watching him, yes she had given her details but that wasn't going to stop her keeping an eye on him. A vampire had already tried to attack him, it was probably a coincidence. No one knew that she was there and they had no idea who he was but it didn't hurt just to be a little over cautious.

XXXXX

Ianto spent all day in the dirty storage room reading everything he could. He glanced down at his watch and realised the time. He looked around and sighed he wasn't even half way through yet. There was so much more he needed to find out but this was all about the past of his father and the history of watchers and slayers. What he really needed to know was what happened now and there was only one person that could tell him. A beautiful brunette. Faith.

Ianto stood and brushed the dirt from his trousers, with one more regretful look at the room he headed out locking it behind him. He really hated to leave now but there were things he needed to know.

Walking outside he got that same feeling of being watched, just like at his mother's house. He smiled hoping it was the person he was thinking of, if not he was definitely in trouble.

"Faith, we need to talk." He shouted out.

Faith suddenly appeared grinning at him. "You could feel me watching you, couldn't you?" She asked happy that he had some self preservation.

"Yeah, I did. I find it better if something feels odd that you take notice of it."

Faith's eyes narrowed she knew that was something strange about him, maybe if they got to know each other he would trust her. "So Ianto, you called?"

"We need to talk." Ianto looked around. "But not here, let's go get something to drink and eat."

Faith wrapped her arm around his. "That sounds like a plan."

Ianto turned to her and laughed.

XXXXX

Jack hoped that Ianto was ok. He had tried calling back but nothing yet. He sighed. "I need some fresh air." He muttered to himself. Once he was outside he took a deep breath which caught in his chest. There was Ianto laughing with a young attractive woman holding onto his arm. "What the fuck."

TBC  
Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Title: Jones, Ianto Jones - Watcher  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG at the moment

Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood, Buffy and Angel  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, Buffy or Angel. I wish.  
Summary: Faith needs a watcher and she finds one and seeks him out in, Cardiff!

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B Kate this is your fault and you saying that I might as well post the start of the stories that we talked about or we will forget them. You just want to read em LOL.

Chapter Three

Faith watched as Ianto placed a drink in front of her.

"Why me?" Ianto asked.

Faith grinned. "You looked the best of the bunch." The smile faded. "I had to get away I did so many things that I am not proud of."

Ianto reached over and placed a hand over hers. "Join the club but I am guessing mine is worse than yours."

Faith smiled. "Maybe one day we will tell each other."

"So Ianto aren't you going to introduce me?" An American voice said.

Ianto closed his eyes and whispered. "Fuck."

He tried to pull his hand away but Faith gripped hold if it and he glared at her.

"Jack, this is Faith. Faith this is Captain Jack Harkness."

"Nice to meet you Faith," Jack coolly stared at her. "Would you mind letting my lover's hand go I'll need that later."

Ianto blushed and Faith laughed. "I think I'm going to like you. So American huh?"

"For now." He said with a smug grin.

Faith frowned and Ianto shook his head.

"Ignore him. He's always like this."

"So who are you and I don't mean your name." Jack laid a hand possessively on Ianto's shoulder and smiled as he felt his boyfriend lean into the touch.

Faith watched them closely it wasn't like Buffy and Angel, this was so much more real and it made her chest ache.

"Ianto?" She asked.

"Tell him."

"I a slayer," she sighed at his blank look. "I'm a vampire slayer and I've picked Ianto to be my watcher."

"Ianto?"

He shook his head he was getting really sick of people saying his name in the same tone. "I found out my father was a watcher, I have to help her. I am going to learn. She is stronger than any." Ianto paused. "Any normal person and quick, maybe so I don't have to leave that she could…"

"Leave, what the hell are you talking about? I am not letting you leave Torchwood." Jack shook his head. "Fine, let's show her and she can make the choice."

"What is Torchwood?" Faith asked.

"You are not the only one who has a strange life." Ianto said with a grin.

XXXXX

They made their way to the tourist centre; Faith knew he worked here but no idea what the two men were on about. As the door closed behind them Jack pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss.

"Mine." Jack whispered possessively holding the young man in his arms, his hands slowly sliding down the suited back until he reached Ianto's arse and pulled him even more tightly against his hard body.

Ianto melted into Jack's arms, wishing that Faith wasn't here so they could lock the doors and fuck. He could feel Jack's desperation, need and jealousy and it was such a turn on. He wanted to dominate and just take his lover.

"Ok you two can go at it like rabbits a little later while I am not forced to watch. Slayers and watchers are close, but not THAT close and there are some things that I don't want to know about Ianto and seeing you two at it is one of them."

Jack pulled back and nodded. Ianto straightened his suit, walked around the counter and pressed a button. The secret door opened. Faith kept her face neutral.

"Welcome to Torchwood." Jack said with a smirk.

TBC  
Chapter 4: Chapter 4

Title: Jones, Ianto Jones - Watcher  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG at the moment

Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood, Buffy and Angel  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, Buffy or Angel. I wish.  
Summary: Faith needs a watcher and she finds one and seeks him out in, Cardiff!

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B Kate this is your fault and you saying that I might as well post the start of the stories that we talked about or we will forget them. You just want to read em LOL.

Chapter Four

Faith's mouth opened and closed as she took in the sight that was the hub.

She turned to Ianto and grinned. "You are the coolest watcher, ever."

Ianto shook his head in amusement. Jack watched the two of them, the jealousy was still there sitting deep in his stomach.

Gwen, Owen and Tosh came towards them.

"So, you are?" Gwen asked with a smile.

"Faith." The young brunette muttered still looking around and ignoring Gwen.

"So how do you know Ianto?" Tosh asked surprised that her best friend had told her nothing about Faith.

"I've been stalking him."

Owen spat out the mouthful of coffee he had just taken.

"You've been stalking him, why?" Gwen asked wishing that she had a gun in her hand.

Faith turned to look at Ianto who just shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

The slayer narrowed her eyes. "You and I are going to have to work on our communication skills."

"I'm new to this. I don't know what I should or should not say." Ianto explained.

"Would you mind telling us Faith?" Tosh asked politely.

"I'm a slayer and Ianto is my watcher."

"You are a who and Ianto is a what?" Owen asked.

"I hate going through this." Faith muttered. "I'm a vampire slayer and Ianto is my watcher, or he will be."

Gwen laughed. "Vampires don't exist."

Faith gave her a disgusted look. "Just like aliens."

"So what makes you so special?" Gwen bit out.

"Apart from the obvious." Faith winked at Ianto. "I'm stronger and faster than a normal person. Takes a lot to kill me."

"You don't mind if I confirm that you are in fact human do you?" Owen asked.

Faith turned and looked at her watcher.

"Owen's a doctor."

Faith nodded. "Ok doc you can check me out, more than you already have."

They all watched Faith and Owen walk away with Tosh right behind them.

"Jack…" Gwen walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Not now Gwen. Ianto we need to talk."

Ianto nodded and followed Jack into his office.

"Jack are you ok?"

"We'll have to keep an eye on her for awhile."

"She can stay at my place until we get something sorted out."

"Ianto." Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"What is it?"

"I don't like it."

"Don't like….."Ianto sighed. "Jack you can't be jealous, there is nothing to be jealous of. I want you, no one else I have what I want."

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms. "So do I." He said kissing him.

Gwen stood at the door shaking her head feeling lost she turned away.

Ianto and Jack were together and Tosh was with Owen ad Faith. What was she going to do now?

TBC  
Chapter 5: Chapter 5

Title: Jones, Ianto Jones - Watcher  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG at the moment

Pairing: Janto Cordy/Angel, Buffy/Spike  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood, Buffy and Angel  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, Buffy or Angel. I wish.  
Summary: Faith needs a watcher and she finds one, in Cardiff

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B I know I have jumped years in this but I wanted it to get to the First Evil part and yes it is AU and the timelines don't exactly match so please forgive me but I am using creative license. Don't worry you will hear how things worked out for her when she tells her story back in Sunnydale.

Chapter Five

Faith lay collapsed across Ianto's sofa grinning her face was bruised from the fight with a Weevil that she had.

"Are you sure you're ok Faith?" Ianto asked as he placed an ice pack against the side of her face.

"Do you always have to ask that?" She asked with a laugh.

Ianto thought for a moment. "Yes I really do."

A sudden ringing echoed around the room coming from Faith's pocket, pulling out her mobile she frowned at the display.

"Hello, what you want me to…" Faith froze turning to Ianto she handed over her phone to him.

"Ianto Jones speaking," He said politely. "Are you sure? Very well."

"Oh come on Ianto, don't tell me we are going." Faith whined.

"We are heading to LA and then to Sunnydale. They need your help."

"They aren't going to be happy to see, you do understand that?"

"You've told me what happened Faith, Torchwood has managed to wipe any files with the police. We have to help them fight."

Faith crossed her arms and glared at her watcher. "Why did I ever like you?"

XXXXX

"Jack I need to talk to you." Ianto said walking into his lovers office.

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him slowly. "I could do this forever." He whispered.

"I have to go to America with Faith." The young Welshman suddenly announced.

"You what?" He asked.

"You heard me Jack. I have to go to America with Faith they need her help and because I am her watcher I have to go as well."

"Ianto.."

Ianto held up his hand. "It's important Jack."

Jack stared at him for a moment. "It's dangerous isn't it?"

"It uhhhh could be."

"Ianto I know you have to go I'll come with you." Jack said with a smile.

"Jack you have things to do here first, once those are done you can come across we will probably need the help."

"When are you leaving?"

"Now." Ianto whispered. "I love you Jack always remember that?"

"Ianto you better survive this." Jack pulled the young man into his arms. "I love you too."

"Say good bye to the others for me ok?" Ianto kissed Jack softly on the lips.

The two men walked into the main part of the hub. "Faith." Jack called out and waited for the slayer to look up at him. "Keep him alive."

"I will do my best boss." Faith said with a salute.

XXXXX

Ianto and Faith stood outside the impressive building. The Hyperion Hotel.

"So are you ready?" Ianto asked her.

"Not really no but I don't have a lot of choice do I?"

"Let's go." Ianto placed a hand on the small of her back.

XXXXX

Angel looked up as heard someone come in. "What the hell."

TBC  
Chapter 6: Chapter 6

Title: Jones, Ianto Jones - WatcherAuthor: Wereleopard58Rating: PG at the moment

Pairing: JantoSpoilers: All of Torchwood, Buffy and AngelDisclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, Buffy or Angel. I : Faith needs a watcher and she finds one, in Cardiff

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B Kate this is your fault and you saying that I might as well post the start of the stories that we talked about or we will forget them. You just want to read em LOL.

I know I have jumped years in this but I wanted it to get to the First Evil part and yes it is AU and the timelines don't exactly match so please forgive me but I am using creative license. Don't worry you will hear how things worked out for her when she tells her story back in Sunnydale.

Chapter Six

"Hey guys," Faith said forcing a smile onto her face.

Wes turned and looked at Angel.

Angel growled and stepped forward. "What are you doing here Faith?"

Ianto stepped forward. "The council asked to come."

Wes looked at the young man in the suit. "Who are you?"

"Ianto Jones, Faith's watcher." Ianto walked forward holding out his hand, Faith right on his heels.

Wes automatically reached out and shook Ianto's hand. "The council you say?"

Ianto could see that no one believed him. "Yes Faith and I have been doing a slayer's job in Cardiff."

"Faith is actually doing what she's told." Wes and Angel once again looked at each other disbelief clearly written on their features.

"Well I wouldn't go that far but we work well as a team and we know what each other's limits are. Times we get close but Faith understands what is out there." Ianto smiled.

Faith choked back a laugh because it was true she really did know what was out there. Not only did they fight the Supernatural forces of Earth but she was also a part of Torchwood 3 and her abilities came in handy especially with things like Weevils. The Torchwood team, the group of misfits had become her family but she was closer to Ianto than anyone she had ever known in her life.

Nothing was ever going to harm him if she had anything to do about it and she never wanted to disappoint the man who in everything but blood had become her brother.

"That Faith, the one standing beside you." Wes still couldn't get his mind around it.

Angel went to move around Ianto, but the young Welshman stepped in front of him. He knew the history of what had happened in Sunnydale and no one was going to get near Faith unless he knew that she wasn't going to get hurt.

Angel grabbed Ianto by the neck but before he knew it he had been thrown across the room and Faith stood in front of her watcher in a fighting stance.

"I won't let you hurt him, ever." Faith stared at Angel intently.

"Faith it's ok." Ianto said softly placing a hand on her shoulder and watched as her body relaxed.

Wes watched with interest. "Why did the council send you here?" He asked.

Ianto turned to the ex-watcher. "They want Faith to work with you, to prove that she has changed and then we are heading to Sunnydale to help out. With everything that happened between Faith and Buffy the council think that this maybe the best way of doing things. You, of course, have the right to refuse and if so we will head there now."

Wes and Angel turned to each other.

"We need to talk to the others first, are you staying anywhere?" Angel asked.

"No our bags are outside, if they are still outside we need to find somewhere. Any suggestions?"

"You can stay here until we decide but Faith if you do anything like in Sunnydale I will kill you." Angel told her honestly.

Faith nodded. Ianto turned and headed outside Faith by his side.

"Well that went better than expected." Ianto said with a smile.

Faith shook her head and laughed.

XXXX

"Well Wes what are we going to do?" Angel asked.

"First thing is call the council and find out what brilliant mind decided on this genius idea." Wes said as walked over to the phone.

TBC  
Chapter 7: Chapter 7

Title: Jones, Ianto Jones - Watcher  
Author: Wereleopard58  
Rating: PG at the moment

Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood, Buffy and Angel  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, Buffy or Angel. I wish.  
Summary: Faith needs a watcher and she finds one, in Cardiff

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B Kate this is your fault and you saying that I might as well post the start of the stories that we talked about or we will forget them. You just want to read em LOL.

Chapter Seven

Faith sat on her bed relaxing grinning at her watcher. "So what do you think is going to happen?" She asked.

"Well Wesley will contact the council and ask if it's true and then if he can change their minds." Ianto laughed. "They really don't want you here."

"I am so surprised with me being so cuddly and lovable."

Ianto spat out the water he was drinking choking. He glared at her. "If you're trying to kill me there are a lot of easier ways to go about it."

"Sorry couldn't resist."

There was a knock at the door, Ianto stood walked over and opened it. Standing there was Gunn.

"Wes and Angel want to talk to you both." With that he left.

"Well we have been summoned." Faith put her arm through Ianto's.

"Let's go and see what is going to happen." With that the two of them arm in arm heading back down stairs.

XXXXX

"So it's true?" Cordy asked. "The council have sent her to us."

Wes nodded. "Yes it is. Once she teamed up with Mr Jones everything changed. There is something odd it seems that she does more than just slaying!"

Angel looked at him. "Do you know what?"

"No but I have asked around and hopefully one of my contacts will get back to me."

Gunn stomped down the stairs. "They're coming." He muttered.

It wasn't long before slayer and her watcher appeared.

"So?" Faith asked.

"The council did send you and for the reasons you stated." Wes muttered.

"It doesn't mean that we like it and if anything goes wrong you are out of here." Cordy glared at Faith.

Faith opened her mouth but before she could say anything Ianto placed his hand over it and smiled. "That is fine and understandable with the history you have."

Faith turned her head and glared at him and all she got in turn was a grin. Ianto could feel her smile against his hand.

"Ok to work someone has taken this picture and it's been sent to us. I can't find out what demon it is."

Ianto and Faith walked across and looked down.

"Ianto?"

"I know." He whispered.

"Well what is it?" Wesley asked.

"It's called a Weevil." Ianto said simply.

TBC  
Chapter 8: Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"What's a Weevil?" Wes asked.

Ianto held up his hand and took out his mobile, he waited for a few moments. "Jack, yeah me to. No, it's not that kind of call."

"Oh god please stop it already Ianto." Faith whined.

Ianto turned to her a smile on his face and stuck up a finger, which in return she poked out her tongue.

"How old are you two?" Wes asked.

"Jack, no listen. A weevil has been sited here. No I'm making it up, of course I'm bloody well serious. Yeah, I'm going to have to tell them. If they believe me is a different matter." Ianto shook his head as he listened on the phone. "Yeah I have some with me. Of course I know where the nearest type cell is so we can stick it in there. I promise we will both be careful. Right back at you."

"At least you didn't repeat the I love you's." Faith said smiling.

"Do you want me to carry on as your watcher?" Ianto asked.

Faith walked over and put her arm through his. "Of course I do, how would I survive without you."

"If you two have finished do you mind filling us in?" Wes asked.

"Ok you are not going to believe this.."Ianto started to talk before Cordy cut him off.

"We work for a vampire with a soul, Faith is a slayer we believe anything." Cordy said with a laugh.

"A weevil is an alien." Ianto said simply and waited.

"Ok almost everything." Cordy replied. "You're kidding aren't you?"

"No he isn't, when I'm not slaying I work with Ianto and Torchwood deal with alien problems." Faith watched them all.

"Fine you don't have to believe us, where is there a dungeon of some kind that can hold a creature?" Ianto asked.

"We had one built down stairs here." Angel replied.

"Why did..." Faith stopped suddenly. "Actually I don't want to know."

Ianto sat down and read through the file to do with the sightings of the weevil. Faith walked to him and looked over his shoulder.

"It looks like it is hidden around this area, that is where most of the sightings are." Ianto mumbled.

"Ok let's go get it before it hurts anyone." Faith nodded to Ianto and they both headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gunn called out.

Faith shrugged her shoulders. "You don't believe in aliens, that makes it Torchwood's job and not Angel Investigations."

Ianto and Faith walked out. "Faith don't attack it head on this time, you were a pain to live with after it had clawed you."

"I'll do my best. Let's go G-man."

Angel, Wes and Gunn looked at each other. "Let's go." Angel said, they grabbed the weapons as the rushed after the two new comers.

"Aliens, right." Cordy muttered as she waited for them to come back.

XXXXX

Jack grabbed his bag and headed through the hub. "I'm off to help Ianto. Tosh any info send it to us ASAP. Let's find out how a weevil got to America."

"Are you sure about going Jack?" Gwen asked. Do you need me to go with you?"

Jack grinned. "We'll be fine with me, Ianto and Faith we can handle anything plus there is a group of people who deal with vampires and such if we need extra help we can always ask them. Try not to destroy the hub while I'm gone. It is my home."

"Well maybe you will finally move in with Ianto." Tosh yelled out after him. The smile left her face she hoped Ianto and Faith were ok they were her best friends.

XXXXX

Ianto lay on the floor covered in blood gasping for breath.

TBC  
Chapter 9: Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Faith was in the ambulance with Ianto holding his hand. Once in the hospital she was left alone until the Angel and the gang showed up.

Angel walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't fucking touch me." She hissed. The vampire took a step backwards.

"Faith." Wes started to speak.

"Don't." She held up her hand. "It was your damn fault, Ianto was saving your scrawny ass. If he dies, you die next. Oh god Jack." She whispered and headed out of the hospital to make a call.

"Wes." Cordy said as she stood by him. "Faith is upset she.."

"She's right, we thought we knew best that they were wrong. If we, if I had listened to Ianto he wouldn't be in surgery fighting for his life. If he dies it is my fault."

XXXXX

"Jack, it's Faith. I'm at St Mercy's hospital, it's Ianto he's been hurt badly. Please come Jack I need you." She knew that he would be in the air at the moment Tosh had sent them a message that Jack was on his way.

XXXXX

Faith walked into the waiting room and sat down, silently she cried afraid that she was going to lose the man she cared most about in the entire world.

"Faith." Cordy said as she sat beside the slayer.

"I don't need your pity." Faith whispered.

"It's not pity. You and Ianto, you seem close?" Cordy asked.

"We are very close, he's my family."

"So how did he become your watcher?"

Faith looked at Cordy, she could feel the others watching.

"I did a little research his father was a watcher. There was something that called to me as I read the file so I headed to Cardiff, found him and stalked him."

Wes stared at her, disbelief obvious in his face. "You stalked him."

Faith laughed. "I did, he knew when ever I was around. Ianto seemed to sense it. For a polite Welshman he has a sarcastic answer for everything, a wicked sense of humour and makes the best damn coffee." The laughter faded as quickly as it came. "He understood me, we both made mistakes that we regretted, hell his life was weirder than mine he chased aliens. Ianto Jones is my watcher, my brother and my best friend all rolled into one. He's the most important person in my life. I can't lose him."

Angel stood to pull her into his arms.

"Faith." A voice called out.

Faith stood and ran into the new comers arms holding him tightly. "Jack." The dam opened and the tears fell freely.

"What's going on?" He asked a pain deep in his chest.

"A weevil attack." She mumbled pulling back Faith looked into his worried face. "Jack they don't know if he is going to make it."

TBC  
Chapter 10: Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jack and Faith sat by themselves huddled, trying to give each other comfort. They both loved the young man who was dying very much. They would lose something important to them.

Angel and the others didn't know what to say? They didn't feel they had the right to intrude. The vampire turned and looked over at Wes.

Their rogue demon hunter was staring out of the window; guilt was gnawing at his insides. It was his fault, if only he hadn't assumed that he knew more than Ianto.

The doctor walked out into the waiting room and looked around.

"Captain Harkness?" He called out.

Jack and Faith jumped to their feet and rushed over. Angel and the others stood watching carefully to find out what the news was.

"How is Ianto Doctor?" Jack asked holding Faith's hand.

The doctor smiled at them. "We have him stabilised, he's going to be fine"

Jack and Faith turns and they hug each other. Big smiles covering their faces.

"He's going to be ok." Jack whispered taking a deep breath. He had lost so many people over his long life and losing Ianto now would have been far too soon.

Wes took a deep breath the first thing he was going to do was to apologise to Ianto. He looked over at Faith she was no longer the slayer they all once knew. He would have to call Giles and Buffy to let them know.

He frowned would they still be going after this.

XXXXX

Tosh sat and stared at the phone praying for it to ring with good news. Owen placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

Gwen sat and stared at a picture with her and Jack. She hoped Ianto was going to be ok and that Jack would come back. She missed him so much.

Gwen knew she was attracted to him, everyone was but she was now wondering if it was more than just a sexual thing. If it was what was she going to do about it? Did Jack feel the same? Would he give up Ianto? Could she break Ianto's heart and of course what to do about Rhys?

She had to figure out if her feelings for the immortal were love and if they were she would have to talk to Jack.

XXXXXX

A month had past and Ianto was still recovering. They had released him from the hospital and were curled up in bed at The Hyperion being spoilt.

Wesley had come in and apologised, the other man had looked awful. Ianto knew it wasn't really his fault so he smiled and forgave him.

Ianto frowned Wes had also told him what had been happening in Sunnydale and the First Evil. Faith's help was going to be needed.

Jack had been talking about going back to Cardiff. Ianto knew that he couldn't do that he had to go with Faith. This was not going to go over well with his lover.

Faith had just curled up beside him.

"Faith you're needed in Sunnydale." Ianto stated.

"I know I've got to go. It's going to be difficult and lonely without you there." She muttered.

Ianto tipped her head so she was looking at him. "I'm your watcher, wherever you go as a slayer I go to."

Faith's eyes opened wide. "What about Jack? He thinks you are going back with him?"

"I know and I am going to tell him that he has to go back and I have to stay here." Ianto sighed. It hurt but there was no other choice.

Just then Jack opened the door and walked in smiling at the two of them. Faith quickly looked at Ianto and then climbed off the bed leaving the two men alone.

"So when do you think you're be able to travel?" Jack asked.

"I'm not going back Jack." Ianto answered simply.

"That's not funny." He muttered.

Ianto sighed. "I'm not joking. I'm not going back to Cardiff. I'm going to Sunnydale with Faith."

"No your not you are coming with me." Jack ordered placing his hands on his hips.

Ianto's eyes turned to ice, his mouth tightened. "Jack this is not up for discussion. I am Faith's watcher I have to be, I need to be with her. I would never forgive myself for not being there."

"But you would be alive." Jack said stubbornly.

"I would never forgive you either." Ianto told him seriously.

"I'll go with you."

"Jack you have heard that the problems that are arising in Cardiff. Torchwood needs you, UNIT needs you and maybe The Doctor will turn up." Ianto said with a smile.

Jack shook his head, anger clearly written all over his features turning he stormed out slamming the door behind him.

Ianto's heart broke he knew that he was doing the right thing and in doing that why did he feel as if he had lost the man he loved.

XXXXX

Gwen smiled checking her hair and make-up Jack was coming home and coming home alone. This was the chance to find out if her feelings were more and maybe Jack felt the same way.

XXXXX

Angel investigations got Faith and Ianto a car, loaded it up with things that might help.

Ianto promised to call if any more help was needed.

XXXXX

Buffy heard a knock at the door she opened it.

"Hello B." Faith said looking at the woman she had betrayed. "This is Ianto my watcher."

The End

I have planned another two stories the next one will be them fighting the first and then I plan to have Faith and Ianto crossover with two more different shows g


End file.
